A FEW MINUTE
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Tak disangka kejadian beberapa menit itu dapat menghadirkan kisah cinta yang sangat berarti bagi Luhan.. XIUHAN FF (XIUMIN LUHAN) YAOI , GENDER SWITCH,,REVIEWNYA JUSYEOOOH


**_IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY ,DONT READ JUST LEAVE IT !_**

**_CAST : KIM MIN SEOK (XIUMIN EXO)_**

**XI LUHAN (LUHAN EXO)**

**_GENRE : GENDER SWITCH, YAOI , SCHOOL LIVE , T- 15 , BOYS LOVE BOYS. _**

**_WARNING : YAOI , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CERITA GA JELAS...OUT OF CHARACTER...MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?_**

**_DISCLAMER : SEMUA TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ORANG TUANYA MASING MASING *PLAK, CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN ASLI BUATAN SAYA_**

**_FOLLOW MY ROLEPLAYER ACCOUNT : JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE_**

**_+1 MY GOOGLE+ PAGE : JUNGKOOK UPDATE_**

**_ADD MY FACEBOOK : USERNAME : LEEGONGWOO98_**

**_ADD MY LINE : LEEGONGWOO98_**

pagi pagi sekali Luhan berangkat menuju sekolah barunya ,, ia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah hanya karena datang terlambat. Luhan pun mengayuh kencang sepedanya menuju sekolah tak peduli seramai apapun jalanan ia tetap melaju kencang dan hampir menabrak seorang yeoja saat yeoja itu sedang menyeberang.

"Heii apakah kau tidak apa apa?." tanya Luhan takut takut kalau yeoja itu mengalami lecet atau luka.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa apa." jawab yeoja itu sepertinya yeoja itu tidak berani menatap Luhan.

"Ne arraseo.. aku pergi dulu .. oh iya siapa namamu ?." tanya Luhan sambil membantu yeoja itu merapihkan bukunya yang berserakan karena jatuh.

"Cho neun KIM MIN SEOK imnida.." jawab Min Seok ,, ia lagi lagi tak berani menatap Luhan.

"Ahh.. pekenalkan, Naneun Xi Luhan imnida... kau bisa memanggilku Luhan.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu Min Seok?." tanya Luhan sembari menaiki sepedanya.

"Ne.." jawab Min Seok datar.

"Dimana rumahmu? aku tinggal di apartemen ditepi jalan sana.. kau bisa kerumahku jika kau mau." jawab Luhan sambil beranjak mengayuh sepedanya. Min Seok tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk,, saat Luhan beranjak pergi ,Min Seok baru melihat Luhan yang sudah pergi dengan sepedanya dari belakang.

Disekolah barunya Luhan datang tepat waktu.. banyak yang mengira jika Luhan itu sebagai kakak kelas karena perawakannya yang tinggi, tapi banyak juga yang terpukau dengan wajah cute-nya dan kuitnya yang putih pucat seperti susu,, banyak para noona yang tergila gila padanya tapi dia sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada Min Seok.. yeoja yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit Yang lalu.

"Lihat ! itu Luhan.. kakak kelas yang tampan yang digilai banyak wanita.." salah seorang teman sekelasnya bergunjing didepan dirinya.

"Annyeong Luhan oppa ! apakah kau sudah sarapan pagi ini ?." goda salah seorang yeoja yang bertingkah sok seksi didepan pintu kelas.

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikannya,, ia rasa ingin cepat cepat pulang dan menemui Min Seok padahal ia baru saja bertemunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan hanya termenung disaat dosen yang sedang mengoceh tentang pelajaran teorima ekonomi global ia membayangkan seperti apa wajah cantik Min Seok dibalik rambut hitam penjangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Bel berbunyi tanda untuk istirahat.. Luhan pun bergegas ke kantin untuk membeli makanan pengganjal perutnya tetapi sesuatu yang masuk ke telinganya membuatnya tidak berselera makan.

"Kau melihat Luhan oppa? apa ia ada disebelah sana?." terlihat seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi merusak paginya dengan menggodanya didepan pintu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari Luhan, Luhan yang kebetulan ada disitu segera sembunyi dari yeoja itu.

"Aigoo kenapa yeoja disini gila semua?." Luhan akhirnya tidak jadi pergi kekantin dan terpaksa menahan rasa laparnya untuk sembunyi dari yeoja gila itu.

saat Luhan kembali ke kelasnya ia kaget karena ada sebuah kotak bekal dimejanya,, ia menemukan tulisan di secarik kertas yang berbunyi "Selamat makan oppa..."

"Mwoo? siapa yang mengirimkannya? sekotak Nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur"

Ia melihat sekeliling dan kembali bingung saat ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkannya,, ia takut jika yeoja gila itu yang mengirimkannya tetapi ia tahu kalau yeoja gila itu ada dikantin sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke kelas dan menemukan kotak bekal itu...

dengan terpaksa ia pun memakannya dan ia berniat mencari tahu setelah ia pulang.. ia sengaja membawa kotak bekal itu karena ia tahu jika ia tinggalkan kotak itu maka si pengirim akan mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Seonggok mata cantik mengintip dari jendela kelas. itu Min Seok.. tapi apakah dia juga mencintai Luhan?Molla.

bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi dan Luhan pun senang bisa mengetahui siapa pengirim nasi goreng itu. Luhan pun segera berlari meniggalkan kelas dan berencana kembali saat kelas sudah sepi tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Min Seok sedang mengintip kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Wae? Min Seok? apakah itu kau? mengapa kau ada disini?." tanya Luhan mengagetkan Min Seok dan Min Seok pun tiba tiba berlari menuju gerbang. Luhan pun menahan tangannya,, saat tau Luhan ada dibelakangnya seouhyun tidak berani bicara apalagi melihat wajah Luhan.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? apakah kau sekolah disini?." tanya Luhan lembut.

"Ne." jawab Min Seok singkat padat dan jelas.

"Jurusan apa yang aku ambil?." tak sempat ia mendapat jawaban Min Seok pun melepaskan genggaman Luhan dan berlari menuju tempat sepedanya.

"Hei Min Seok ! kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Luhan sambil mengejar Min Seok yang berusaha menghindar dari Luhan. Min Seok pun mengayuh sepedanya kencang dan ketika sampai di pertigaan jalan tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil melintas dan menabrak sepeda yang dinaiki Min Seok... lantas saja Luhan panik dan berusaha membangunkan Min Seok yang tak sadarkan diri.. pengendara mobil itupun kabur karena ia tidak mau dipermasalahkan. Luhan pun menggendong Min Seok dan mengantarkannya ke sebuah klinik terdekat.

Di klinik itu pun Min Seok sudah 4 jam koma.. dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat dikepalanya.. ia membutuhkan donor darah yang cukup untuk menolongnya hidup kembali.

"Kita membutuhkan donor darah dengan golongan darah B..." ucap dokter itu sambil melihat Luhan yang merasa sangat terpukul.

"saya ! saya siap didonorkan darahnya.." ucap Luhan dengan mantap.

setelah yakin ingin didonorkan darahnya Luhan pun melakukan cek kesehatan dan mulai diambil darahnya... Min Seok masih tak sadarkan diri...

setelah Min Seok mendapatkan donor darah Luhan pun menghampiri Min Seok yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Min Seok-ssi.. bangunlah.."ucap Luhan lembut dengan membelai rambut Min Seok.

"Min Seok-ssi...bangunlah.."kali ini Luhan menggengam tangan dingin Min Seok dan semakin erat genggamannya...setitik airmata jatuh dipipi Min Seok.. itu airmata Luhan.. ia baru pertama kalinya menitikkan airmata untuk seorang yeoja yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa menit saja.

Luhan pun menangis sembari menggengam erat tangan Min Seok yang mulai menghangat dan Min Seok pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku dimana?.. sedang apa kau disini oppa?." tanya Min Seok sambil berusaha bangun tetapi saat ia mencoba bangun ia merasa sakit dibagian kepalanya.

"Ahh kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak.. kau mengalami kecelakaan tadi.. aku sudah baikan." jawab Luhan sambil buru buru menghapus airmatanya.

"Mwo? kecelakaan? lalu apakah aku pingsan?." pertanyaan Min Seok benar benar aneh..

"Aniyoo kau hanya pingsan beberapa menit saja." Luhan berbohong agar ia tidak panik saat tahu kalau Min Seok sudah hampir 6 jam tak sadarkan diri.

"Oppa... bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Min Seok ia kembali mecoba bangun tetapi ia merintih kesakitan.

"Aniyoo kau tak boleh banyak bergerak... kau boleh pulang saat kau benar benar sudah sembuhh.." Luhan kemoali membaringkan Min Seok di tempat tidur.

"Apakah orang tuamu mengetahuinya?." tanya Luhan..

" Orang tuaku sedang berada dichina.. dan aku tak mau mereka panik karena keadaanku.." Min Seok menjawab dengan suara hampir habis.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu.. kau bisa hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu.. ini nomer handphone ku." jawab Luhan sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomer telpon.. ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan dengan spontan mencium kening Min Seok... Min Seok hanya bisa diam memandangi namja tampan itu.. itu pertama kalinya Min Seok dicium keningnya oleh seorang namja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah...

Luhan berangkat pukul 5 pagi untuk menjenguk Min Seok terlebih dahulu.. ia membawakan sarapan berupa _tteokbokki_ yang sudah ia masak.. ia memang jago memasak... ia berangkat pagi agar ia bisa kesekolah tepat waktu setelah menengok Min Seok.

Didalam klinik itu pun tampak masih sepi.. Luhan pun berlari kecil menuju kamar Min Seok.. ia mendapati Min Seok masih terlelap.. ia bingung apakah ia harus membangunkannya atau tidak?

"Annyeong Min Seok-ssi" bisik Luhan dengan lembut , tangannya tak berhenti menggengam erat tangan Minseok yang hangat,, Min Seok pun terbangun dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Mwoo? Luhan oppa? apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?." tanya Min Seok bingung, wajahnya tampak kusut karena ia baru saja bangun tidur dan belum sempat mencuci wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sarapan pagi untukmu...kau perlu untuk cuci muka dulu." Luhan pun memapah Min Seok dengan hati hati menuju wastafel.

setelah cuci muka Min Seok pun kembali dipapah oleh Luhan untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang putih itu.

"Nah, kau kembali terlihat segar..." Luhan pun membaringkan tubuh Min Seok di tempat tidur dan menaikkan ranjang bagian kepalanya agar Min Seok bisa makan.

"Oppa , apa ini? apa ini buatanmu?." tanya Min Seok sambil mencicipi tteokbokki-nya.

"Ini _tteokbokki_ buatanku... apa rasanya enak?." senyum manis Luhan membuat Min Seok bersemangat lagi.

"Ne oppa.. ini enak sekali.. kau pintar memasak rupanya..." jawab Min Seok.

"habiskan tteokbokki-nya,,,lalu Apakah kau mau jalan jalan bersamaku sore ini ?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang wajah cantiknya Min Seok.

"Bukankah aku belum boleh banyak bergerak? lagipula jalan jalan kemana?." tanya Min Seok dengan mulut penuh saus _tteokbokki._

"Kau bisa memakai kursi roda.. hanya berjalan jalan disekitar rumah sakit.. untuk mencari angin segar..."jawab Luhan,, ia tampak begitu perhatian pada Min Seok.. ia mengelap mulut Min Seok yang penuh saus _tteokbokki_ dengan sapu tangannya,, sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan gambar rusa coklat yang lucu dipinggirnya.

"Oppa.. apakah tidak apa apa memakai sapu tanganmu?." tanya Min Seok

"Kalau begitu ini buatmu sapu tangannya aku membuatkannya untukmu." jawab Luhan,,, ia tersenyum cerah kali ini.

"Oh, oppa bukannya kau harus sekolah ? bolehkah aku menitipkan surat untuk dosen yang ada dikelasku?." tanya Min Seok sambil memberikan sepucuk surat pada Luhan.

"Baiklah.. tapi kelas apa ? kau masuk jurusan apa?." tanya Luhan

"Musik.. kau akan bertemu seorang dosen bernama Lee sooman _songsaenim_ nanti." jawab Min Seok.

"Oh baiklah. aku pergi dulu.. annyeong." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali mencium Min Seok di keningnya.. lagi lagi Min Seok hanya bisa terdiam.

sore yang indah dengan dihisasi oleh pemandangan langit jingga kehitaman... Luhan dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya,, ia tak sabar ingin mengajak Min Seok jalan jalan... ia pun sampai dirumah sakit dan buru buru menghampiri Min Seok.

"Annyeong ! apa aku sudah siap?". sapa Luhan.. Min Seok tampak sudah siap dengan memakai piyama berwarna pink.. Luhan belum sempat pulang untuk menaruh tas nya.

Luhan pun memapah Min Seok ke kursi rodanya dan membawa Min Seok keluar kamar sambil ditemani tiang infus disampingnya.

"Oppa kenapa kau tidak pulang untuk menaruh tasmu terlebih dulu?." Tanya Min Seok

"aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu.. jadi aku langsung kesini.: jawab Luhan.. ia keliahatan senang bisa berduaan dengan Min Seok. ia terus terseyum selama ia mendorong Min Seok untuk mengelilingi taman.

"Oh iya oppa.. apa kau bertemu Lee sooman _songsaenim_ tadi?." tanya Min Seok.

"Ne.." jawab Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu?." Min Seok kembali bertanya.

"Tidak.. ia tidak berkata apa apa."

"Jinjjayo?." tanya Min Seok meyakinkan.

jalan jalan sederhana dengan Luhan terasa berksesan sekali dihati Min Seok begitu juga sebaliknya.

malam pun tiba dan Min Seok harus segera kembali ke ruangan dan Luhan harus pulang kerumahnya.

setibanya dikamar , Luhan langsung berpamitan untuk pulang dan mengambil tas nya.

"_Annyeonghi_ _gaseyo_ Min Seok-_ssi_ !." sapa Luhan dari balik pintu.. Min Seok hanya bisa tersenyum meliaht namja tampan yang ia cintai akhirnya bisa berdekatan dengannya.

dimalam hari pun Luhan masih memikirkan Min Seok... ia memikirkan akan membuat apa lagi untuknya dan sarapan apa yang akan ia buat... setelah memutuskan apa yang ia buat.. ia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya..

"Aigoo kenapa susah sekali? dipikiranku hanya terdapat kata "MIN SEOK" ! aku tak bisa berpikir." Luhan berteriak sendiri sambil mengacak ngacak rambut panjangnya.

"Apa aku akan mengirim SMS selamat malam pada Min Seok? mungkin itu bisa melepas rindu ku padanya dan bisa berpikir kembali." Luhan meraih Iphone nya dan mengetik beberapa kata ,,diantaranya

_잘자요__. __당신이__잠을했는지민석__? __나는__당신을__계속__생각__.. __잘__내__일을__할__수__없습니다_. yang artinya _"selamat malam. Min Seok apa kamu sudah tidur? aku terus memikirkanmu.. aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik."_

ia menunggu balasan dan tak beberapa lama terdengar bunyi dari suara Iphone milik Luhan.

_"__잘자요__잘__. __내가__잠을__못__잤어__.. __훨씬__더__힘들어__신우__오빠를__사용해보십시오__.FIGHTING !"_ yang artinya : "_selamat malam juga. aku belum tidur.. berusahalah lebih keras lagi Luhan oppa. fighting!"_

Luhan pun terkekeh sendiri dan jadi tersulut semangatnya setelah Min Seok menyemangatinya..

Luhan pun membalas pesan Min Seok _"__예__. __나는__열심히__노력할__것입니다__. __감사합니다__."_ yang artinya _ya. aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. terimakasih._

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi adalah waktu yang disukai oleh Luhan terlebih jika mingggu pagi diawal musim gugur... ia berniat membawakan sweater dan sekotak coklat pada Min Seok pagi ini.. ia pun menaiki sepedanya dan pergi ke rumah sakit. saat dirumah sakit ia pun bertemu dokter yang merawat Min Seok dan berkata bahwa besok Min Seok sudah boleh pualng.

"Annyeong ! Min Seok-_ssi_ kau tahu? kata dokter kau boleh pulang besok!." sapa Luhan dengan semangat dari balik pintu lantas ia membuat Min Seok kaget.

"_Mwo_? _jinjjayo_ oppa? aku sudah boleh pulang besok? horeee." jawab Min Seok tak kalah semangat.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu..." Luhan mengeluarkan sweater dan sekotak coklat dari belakang punggungnya.

"Mwoo? apa ini ? apa ini buat ku?." tanya Min Seok.. ia tampak segar sekali pagi ini.

"Ne.. ini untukmu dan sebagai hadiah atas kesembuhanmu." jawab Luhan dengan senyum cerah tersungging diwajahnya yang Seok hanya bisa terseyum melihat namja yang ia cintai begitu peduli padanya.

"apakah kau ingin jalan jalan lagi bersamaku? kali ini dokter membolehkan pergi keluar untuk beberapa jam saja.. jangan sia siakan itu." Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kursi roda.

"Ne.." jawab Min Seok dengan senyum yang paling manis.

Luhan lalu membiarkan Min Seok untuk berjalan sendiri ke kursi rodanya.. Min Seok agak kesulitan tapi ia berhasil menuju kursi rodanya.

keduanya pun pergi keluar meninggalkan rumah sakit kali ini tanpa memakai tiang infus disampingnya.. mereka pergi melihat lihat keadaan musim gugur di seoul.. itu sangat indah.. Min Seok suka saat ia melihat daun daun berguguran.. sama seperti Luhan.

setelah melihat lihat sekeliling, mereka pun kembali kerumah sakit dan membiarkan Min Seok beristirahat untuk bisa pulang besok.. keduanya nampak tak sabar untuk menanti datangnya esok hari.

dimalam harinya giliran Min Seok yang tidak bisa tidur, ia sedang memikirkan Luhan, apakah ia harus menyatakan cinta nya pada Luhan? apakah ia harus menunggu Luhan menyatakan cinta? itu semua membuatnya tidak bisa tidur

ia pun mengirim pesan kakaotalk pada Luhan.

_"__오빠__, __당신은__자고__? __내일을__위해__기다릴__수__없습니다__. __난__집에__내일__바로__갈__수__있습니까__?"_ tulisnya yang berarti "_oppa,apakah kau sudah tidur? aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari. besok aku boleh pulang kan?."_

ia menunggu semenit, sepuluh menit, satu jam, tak ada balasan, ternyata Luhan sudah tidur, Min Seok pun menelpon Luhan, tetapi tak diangkat, Luhan benar benar sudah tidur.

Min Seok pun ikut terlelap karena lelah menunggu balasan dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi di musim gugur.. ini hari yang dinanti nanti oleh Min Seok dan juga Luhan. Luhan pun bergegas bangun setelah jam weker yang berada di meja nakas membangunkannya.. ia segera membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh sexy nya, lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk sepinggang yang ia pakai,, tubuh bagian atasnya masih terbuka dan memperliahatkan seluruh ABS nya. ia pun bergegas menuju kamar dan berdandan serapih dan se - COOL yang ia bisa, ia ingin tampil keren didepan Min Seok nanti.. ia menggunakan t-shirt kuning bergaris putih tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan otot tangannya yang WOW. ia pun segera menuju sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan terburu buru ke rumah sakit, saat tiba dirumah sakit ia segera berlari menuju kamar Min Seok, dilihatnya Min Seok yang masih memakai piyama,, ia nampak baru bangun tidur.

"Annyeong putri tidurku ! apakah kau siap untuk pulang ?." sapa Luhan semangat.

"Ne.. oppa aku tak sabar untuk pulang.." jawab Min Seok tak kalah semangat.

Luhan membantu Min Seok membereskan kamarnya dan mengemasi barang barang. saat semua sudah siap

mereka pun pergi menemui dokter dulu.

"Terimakasih sudah merawat Min Seok, dokter,," Luhan tersenyum pada dokter itu.

"Ne.. aku juga dokter." Min Seok juga berterimakasih pada dokter yang telah merawatnya.

"Ne cheonmaneyo." ucap sang dokter

"Gamsahamnida." Min Seok dan Luhan pun membungkuk 90 derajat berbarengan.

mereka pun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan sampai dihalaman tempat sepeda Luhan diparkirkan.

"Oppa apa kita harus menaiki sepedamu ?." tanya Min Seok bingung karena sepeda Luhan tidak cukup untuk 2 orang dan barang barang yang ia bawa.

"hahaha.. tidak mungkin, kau gantung tas besarmu itu di stang sepeda dan kita berjalan sama sama menuju rumahmu." ucap Luhan.

mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab seperti pasangan kekasih.. berjalan bersamaan sedangkan Luhan menggandeng sepeda dengan 2 tas besar di stang nya.

"Min Seok,, boleh aku main kerumahmu?." tanya Luhan sembari tersenyum pada Min Seok yang terlihat polos dan lugu tanpa make up.

"Ne arraseo.. kau boleh main kerumahku kapan saja.." jawab Min Seok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sore sore sekali Luhan pergi kerumah Min Seok, ia berencana untuk mengajak Min Seok pergi jalan jalan ke taman. Luhan tampak tak biasa , ia bepakaian rapih dan membawa sebuket bunga yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada seseorang. ia sampai dirumah Min Seok, rumahnya tampak sangat sepi.

"Annyeong Min Seok-ssi, apakah kau ada dirumah?." teriak Luhan didepan pintu rumah Min Seok.

"Ne.. sebentar, aku datang." Min Seok membukakan pintu dan terkejut emlihat Luhan yang datang menjemputnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?." tanya Min Seok bingung, ia terlihat masih berantakan dengan celemek menempel ditubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan ke taman, maukah kau?." tanya Luhan yang menatap Min Seok dari atas sampai bawah, ia nampak cantik meskipun tampilannya berantakan.

"Ne , tapi oppa aku akan berganti baju dulu dan kau bilang kau ingin main kerumahku, ayo masuk." Min Seok menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Luhan duduk di sofa merah dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, rumah Min Seok tidak terlalu luas dan megah tapi tata letak barangnya membuat rumah Min Seok tampak lega.

"Oppa aku baru saja memasak _tteokbokki_, aku tahu rasanya tidak seenak buatanmu, tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa buat." Min Seok menghidangkan _tteokbokki_ yang masih hangat, Luhan segera mencicipinya.

"Woah,, ini enak sekali, kau juga pintar memasak rupanya." puji Luhan.

"Ah oppa, gamsahamnida." jawab Min Seok malu malu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

setelah ia berganti pakaian, ia keluar dengan memakai blus pink pastel dan rok chiffon dengan warna senada. ia tampak semakin cantik dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan terlihat natural.

"Aigoo kau cantik sekali." Luhan tidak berkedip memandang Min Seok dari atas hingga bawah.

"Gomawo oppa." ucap Min Seok malu malu. mereka pun pergi ke taman menggunakan sepeda Min Seok , Min Seok duduk dibelakang dengan posisi miring dibonceng oleh Luhan , mereka tampak menikmati sepanjang perjalanan ke taman.

.

.

.

Ditaman tak nampak seorang pun yang berada disana, masih sepi atau begitulah yang ada dipikiran Min Seok ,sebenarnya Luhan ingin membuat kejutan untuk Min Seok, mereka pun duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Min Seok-ssi, apakah sunset itu indah?." tanya Luhan yang merangkul Min Seok dari belakang.

"Ne oppa.." Min Seok terlihat bersandar di bahu lebar Luhan.

"Tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak indah." Luhan langsung menatap Min Seok.

"Wae?." tanya Min Seok bingung dengan penyataan Luhan.

"Ya.. susnset itu tidak sebanding dengan wajahmu yang cantik." Luhan merayu Min Seok dengan gombalannya.

"Ahh oppa.." ucap Min Seok manja. Luhan pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan tiba tiba berdiri memberi isyarat.. tiba tiba setelah isyarat itu semua orang datang membawa violin membawakan lagu milik seorang penyanyi wanita Taeyeon berjudul "If".

Luhan pun berlutut dan mengambil sebuah buket bunga dari salah seorang pemain violin.

_"__민석__, __당신은__내__여자__친구__것인가__?."_ ucap Luhan yang kurang lebih berarti:

_Min Seok, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_

Min Seok pun mengiyakan permintaan Luhan dan mengambil buket bunga itu dan memeluk Luhan.

"사랑 해요." ucap Luhan.

"나도사랑 해요오빠..." ucap Min Seok.. suasana semakin romantis.

senja pun tiba dan saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu pun tiba, keadaan pun kembali hening dan orang orang yang membawa violin itu pergi, Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Min Seok dalam, semakin lekat hingga Min Seok ikut terbawa... Luhan lalu mengangkat dagu Min Seok pelan dan memajukan wajahnya, Min Seok hanya bisa memejamkan matanya,, Luhan pun mengecup lembut bibir pink milik Min Seok selama kurang lebih satu menit tanpa melepasakan pelukan hangatnya.

senja yang indah dengan ditemani kecupan hangat, tak disangka kejadian beberapa menit itu dapat menghadirkan kisah cinta yang sangat berarti bagi Luhan.. mereka pun menjalani kehidupannya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

**TAMAT**


End file.
